Collapse resistant tubing particularly for air delivery in medical procedures typically comprises a single lumen tube the wall of which has a crenellated cross section imparting to it a corrugated geometry. Although such tubes are in widespread use, they are difficult to make small, they do crimp, they do cause turbulence in the flow of material through them, and they cannot be made in an integral multilumen configuration.